


Cheering Things Up

by Leni



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's almost like high school. Except that instead of the cheerleaders gossiping about me during practice, I've got the local news following my every step."</p><p>Mac and Veronica unwind after work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheering Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Silvr Dgger. **Prompt:** [But I'm another flavor. / Something like a terminator.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/559292.html?thread=78818236#t78818236)

Veronica couldn't help an amused quirk of her lips as she watched yet another guy flee from their table. She shook her head and turned toward her best friend. "Was it something I said?"

Mac chortled. "Don't think so. He started paling as soon as he heard your name."

"Ah, I'd forgotten how it felt to have a reputation. I may look like the mystery ice-cream flavor in a world of vanilla blondes," -they looked around and, indeed, most of the women around them had the typical looks of the Neptune-raised (raised on the nice side of town, of course), while Veronica stood out in her leather boots and comfortable jacket- "but one mention of my name, and I'm suddenly a bloodthirsty Terminator."

Mac rolled her eyes at the drama. "I always told you, Veronica; brunettes have more fun."

"It's almost like high school," Veronica continued, giving her friend a look that said she wasn't done with her complaint. "Except that instead of the cheerleaders gossiping about me during practice, I've got the local news following my every step."

"It's been good for business," Mac pointed out.

Veronica nodded at that. "There's that, at least. But let's not pretend it hasn't wrecked my social life." Mac raised her eyebrow, a gesture that spoke of years where Veronica Mars had scorned the idea of playing nice with society. "Okay, so I don't mind it _that_ much. But is it too much to ask to come for a drink and have a harmless flirt with a stranger without him running away scared?"

Mac lifted her shoulders and tipped her drink toward her friend in a one-sided toast. "It's pretty fun from this side of things."

"Hah hah." Nonetheless, Veronica raised her own glass to Mac. "But seriously, I thought you said this place had just opened." Veronica looked around the bar she'd been dragged into, after Mac claimed they deserved to celebrate their fifth big case since their partnership had started. She'd sweetened the deal by promising they wouldn't see any familiar faces. "How comes everybody hates me already?"

"Sorry, Veronica. I'm still working on my mental-control program."

Veronica snorted. "I wish you were kidding."

"But you know better than that."

"Indeed, I do."

They shared a look, and then the two of them broke into laughter.

Mac sobered first. "I'm serious, though."

Another look. Another bout of giggling.

Veronica took a deep breath. "I'm glad I came back home, Mac. I missed this." She motioned between the two of them. "I never saw enough of you, before."

Mac peered at her, her face understanding. "But?"

"But..." With a little sigh, Veronica took another sip of her drink. "I miss NYC. Nobody knew who Veronica Mars was, over there, and they didn't much care even when they did." At Mac's look, she shrugged. "It _was_ good."

"You were bored, Veronica."

"It was fine." She didn't sound very convincing to her own ears, so she brought forward some proof of her own statement. "I had a great apartment, and an amazing job all lined up, and..."

"And you were bored," Mac finished.

"My sex life was excellent," Veronica shot back, making a face. Yes, out of everything she missed from New York, _having_ a sex life had climbed to the top of her list after the last three months.

Mac looked sympathetic, but only for the five seconds required of a girl when her best friend was complaining about something so important. Then she smirked and gave a sad shake of her head. "You disappoint me, Mars. All this technology available, and you can't work a Skype-sponsored quickie with Logan?"

Veronica gave a frustrated heave. "Not the same."

"It comes close with the proper use of toys." Mac leaned forward, a grin on her face as she whispered, "Emphasis on the 'coming', of course."

Veronica laughed. "The things I'd do for love!"

Mac blinked in surprise at the easy mention of the l-word, but let it go without comment. The story of Veronica and Logan was best handled with a lot more alcohol than a couple Vodka Stingers. "See? Neptune is clearly your best choice. Not only do you get this opportunity to get in touch with your inner goddess - don't ask; it's from a book I read - but if you were still in New York, you wouldn't have so many bad guys to tazer. And believe me, girlfriend, you looked amazing bringing down that one last week."

"Saw the clip on YouTube too, eh?" Veronica caught the look on her friend's face and groaned. "Mac. Were you the one to upload it?"

"Told you," Mac insisted, "you looked great!"

Veronica relented. "Fine. But for your information, my electric buddy saw some action in the Big Apple."

"Seriously?" Mac looked intrigued. "And there I thought you'd actually let the NYPD do their job. How many times?"

Veronica put down her drink and held up four fingers, then thought about it and lowered one. "That's the one I threatened," she explained. "He chose to be smart and do without taking my purse."

Chuckling, Mac wagged her finger knowingly. "But you chased him down anyway, didn't you?"

Veronica brought a hand to her chest. "I'm only a concerned citizen, Mac." She shook her head at the memory. "Piz was so mad - and don't make that face. He was right. Nobody sane goes into an alleyway after dark just because she's pissed."

"But you're Veronica Mars!"

"Who, maybe, was a _little_ bored in New York," she admitted at last. 

"To small towns with long criminality records," -Mac raised her glass as she spoke- "where the fun comes to us!"

"With a gun pointed at your heart," Veronica finished, clinking their glasses together.

Mac cocked an eyebrow. "That shouldn't make you sound so cheerful, you know."

Veronica shrugged, gulping down the last of her drink. "I'm the one who belongs dealing with the scum of Neptune," she explained to her best friend. "I get my cheer wherever I find it."

After a second to think that over, Mac nodded. "Hey, if your job makes you happy, I'm happy. Especially because it keeps me hired somewhere my skills are appreciated."

"And where you're well-paid?"

Mac shrugged one shoulder. "Moderately so."

"Are you asking for a raise, Mac?" Veronica laughed. "Because the answer is, no way, not yet."

"Darn, my cunning plan to get you drunk enough to agree to all my demands has been foiled." Mac called up a waiter and pointed to their empty drinks. "Guess I'll have to try again."

Veronica nodded. "Challenge accepted, my friend."

And they both laughed.

 

The End  
24/09/14


End file.
